1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an LED lamp for lighting, and more particularly to an LED lamp having a casing connecting with a fixing rod, in which the casing is in thermal connection with LED modules of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
A conventional LED lamp is mounted to an upper, front end of a fixing rod by securing the upper, front end of the fixing rod in a casing of the LED lamp. The connection between the casing and the fixing rod is complicated and unreliable. Furthermore, the casing is formed by metal die casting, which has a high manufacturing cost. Finally, the casing does not function to help dissipating heat of the LEDs of the LED lamp, which results in that heat generated by the LEDs can not be effectively dissipated.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.